Nadi
'''The Nadi '''are a humanoid race native to central Lesithria. The evolutionary cousins of the Ensatorik, the Nadi evolved to survive in the humid jungles and marshes south of the Karaslabor mountain range. Hardy and fearless, the Nadi are masters of survival in hostile environments and guerilla warfare, challenging anyone who would threaten their hunting grounds. History Origins First contact with the Sharakk War of the Tribes Ensatorik rule and Akaara's Curse Establishment of the Karali Appearance The Nadi are tall and slender, adapted to their harsh homelands. The average height of a male ranges between 195 and 210 centimeters, with the females being slightly shorter, averaging at 185 to 205 centimeters. Their overall posture is very similar to their Ensatorik cousins, with their legs bent back, although considerably less than the Ensatorik and a long, slim tail. They did not evolve horns, which would put them in a disadvantage in the lush overgrown environments they have evolved in - instead, their foreheads continue into bony ridges reminiscent of a crown with only short stumps where their horns would have been - an adaptation for direct head on head duels between males who could not afford to grow horns in the confined spaces of their homeland. Although their legs do bend back, they are bent considerably less that thier cousins' and end in three thick fingers that did not harden enough to become hooves and are better adapted for prowling through the jungle. Nadi fur is also shorter and slightly curly due to the high temperatures in the marshes. Culture Nadi are born huntsmen and survivalists and their culture reflects that. The best hunters are also the best warriors and most influential figures, rising through the hierarchy of their tribe through the amount of food they are able to bring. This way they can make it as far as the position of a Chief, when they stop directly serving the nutritional needs of their tribesmen - however, it becomes their duty to train new hunters and teach them how to hunt together as a pack and chiefs often go on these hunts with their younglings to observe and coordinate them. Chiefs can change all the time depending on one's accomplishments - the Nadi value ability and the tribal spirit above blood - if a chief doesn't show enough affection towards his tribe and their way of life a new, more enthusiastic member may take his or her place. This breeds a competitive atmosphere among the tribe, which only helps it survive in the harsh swamps where everything needs to do their best to thrive. This natural rivalry, however, doesn't destabilize the tribe itself, for all Nadi are taught from birth the importance of unity and a pack mentality as the main means of survival that come even before one's own ambitions. Chiefs, however, don't rule their tribes alone. Every chief has three consorts, each one from a different walk of life - one of them is an apprentice of the Shaman, the other is a hunter or huntress and the last is a master of a craft. This is to ensure that one group, most commonly hunters, doesn't become too powerful at the expense of others and to show that all are important and valued in the eyes of the chief. All female consorts are expected to give birth to at least one child, whilst the males have strict rules as to when can they procreate with the chief for the parentage of each of the children to be easily determined. If a consort fails to sucessfully sire children, after a reasonable time, a new consort takes their place. This, however, runs the risk of inbreeding after a couple of generations - with more and more children sharing their chief's blood in a relatively small tribal society. To this end, it is common for tribes to wed consorts to another chief, both as a way of bringing them closer together and a means of ensuring that genetic diversity is maintained. Shamans are very essential to a tribe's existence. Shaman rule the tribe together with the chief and his/her consorts, but unlike them, hold their position for life, often leading them to be seen as the first among equals, being even able to overrule the chief on divine grounds during a crisis. They are a conduit for their people's philosophical and religious needs and train apprentices to become Onalai, or Spiritspeakers. The Spiritspeakers do not hunt or craft, but serve the shaman in his religious rites and take care of the settlement. One of the Onalai always becomes a consort for the Chief. Religion Language